chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Dragon Caravan
The Silver Dragon Caravan is on of several merchant caravans that travel around the North Marches of Arland bringing goods and trade to the far corners of human, halfling and dwarven civilization. The Silver Dragon caravan is lead by X and is based out of the city of Highward . Their travel route goes as far south as Kings Bridge and far north as North Haven. The Silver Dragon Carvan is patroned by the Clan Silver-Hammer of Dwarves who live in the city of Highward. Travel The Silver Dragon caravan is a trading engine - moving surplus goods from one region to another to make their profit. ''Spring *XXX: Drakenfell *Mid-Spring: ''Town of Wyckhurst , Barony of Wymwood ''Summer Fall *Apple Moon Festival: ''Town of Stonebury *''Mead Moon Festival: ''Town of Thornhaven Employment ''Wool Drivers'' The caravan arrives in the village of Wyckhurst in mid-spring for their annual fleece fair. During the fair, the wool merchants in the caravan will purchase the raw wool in huge bails and bind them tightly to their wagons for transport to the city of Kings Bridge in the Barony of Midland. As the caravan will be weighted down for their trip from Wyckhurst to Kingsbridge, it's not uncommon for the wool-drivers to hire a number of young men to accompany them to the town, riding with the caravan, to provide added security as well as an extra pair of hands to unload the heavy bails when they reach their destination. The journey from Wyckhurst to xxx, by wagon, is easily a full week of seven days. Should the Caravan stop over at xxx it may take as long as nine. The wool-drivers pay the young men well, and many look forward to being picked as it affords them the opportunity to leave the village for a time, earn some silver and bring home some luxuries that aren't as easily found within their own home. Many young men will seek out work from the Wool-Drivers so that they may turn their earnings into a wedding ring for their bride-to-be as there are fine silver smiths in xxx. Guards The caravan carries with it a considerable wealth in both product and coin. Because of this the leader has employed a number of guards who are paid to keep the peace within the caravan as well as defend its wagons against any attack. Crew There's a lot of hauling, lifting, setting up and tearing down of tents that needs to be done in the operation of the caravan. The leader has hired a few dozen men and women to travel with the wagons to step and fetch whenever needed. They are paid well for their labor but not as much as the guards who are expected to continually train and maintain the safety of the caravan. Merchants Whenever a caravan sets itself up for a market, the merchants will fly pennants both at their stall and often and from a tall pole that is set either at the center of their circle of wagons or at one or the other end. The idea is that the villagers or townsfolk can see what type of merchants are traveling with the caravan by looking at the string of small flags. It is tradition that the top-most flag is that of the merchant that controls the caravan. Appendix Appearances: *Season of the Witch Category:Caravan/North Marches Category:Guild/North Marches Category:Dwarf/Silver-Maul Category:Caravan Category:Trade/Alchemy Category:Trade/Scribe